The Felix Mcdermott Adventures
by Scape Fan1
Summary: 1/13 Partners In Crime: What Are The New Mysterious Cakes Just Landed On Shop Shelfs?, What Do They Do?. And Beckii And Felix Are Determined To Find Out, Even If It Means Braving The Villainrous Miss Foster.


THE FELIX MCDERMOTT

ADVENTURES

STARRING

FELIX MCDERMOTT

BECKII SMITH

**One odd sensing day, Beckii Smith was walking along the streets of Barbican in Plymouth. She was well dressed, carrying a large book in her arms. She had only left Coventry the day before and having heard about the new magnificent cakes just landed in stores, she was very suspicious. These cakes weren't normal though. There seemed to be an addict ingredient inside them to make people continuously keep buying and eating them. That explains why every single other cake created has been swiped off every shelf and replaced with only these mysterious new cakes thought Beckii who had just approached the "Foster's Cake Building", which is the name of the cakes make.**

**Once Beckii stepped inside the building, looking around she was amazed of how massive the place was. It was well decorated with bright silver paint on every tall wall. She looked in front of her at the busy reception desk. She eyed the one free receptionist and clearing her throat, she put on a smile and walked across the large lobby to the reception desk. "Beckii Smith, Health and Safety; she said clearly, holding up her fake ID card with a smile. The middle aged man receptionist looked at her through his tilted spectacles with a frown. "A little young to be part of the health and safety environment aren't you", he said in a posh voice. Beckii let out a little laugh, "wouldn't you like to know" she said with a convincing smirk. The receptionist sighed. "Well, every visitor is welcome I suppose", if you would like to step into the lift and press the very top button, it will take you to Miss Foster's office". Beckii cocked her head to the left at the silvery lift. She looked back at the receptionist with a smile of appreciation before walking across to it. She stepped in and gave a nervous sigh as the glittering lift doors closed. Beckii looked around at the red coated walls of the lift before turning a bit to look at the buttons on the wall. There were so many that Beckii wondered if she would even be able to spot the right one. Finally, she spotted the button right at the top shaped as a letter "F". She pressed the button and with a loud ping, the lift shot upwards with a bump.**

**Meanwhile outside the building around the back, a young looking teenage boy was doodling by the back fire exit door. He suddenly thought he could hear footsteps and looking at the brick wall in front of him, he saw the shadow of someone about to head around the corner. The boy quickly shot into the sideway, and with his back pressed against the wall, he watched the tall delivery man walk up the path and turn left across another corner, away. The boy gave a sigh of relief and headed back onto the path and to the fire exit door. Looking around, whistling, he reached his hand into his coat and flew it back out again with a funny stick shaped thing in his hand. He swung his head back around, holding the thing to the door's lock. Then suddenly as he held down the tiny round button on the thing, the end lighted up with a blue light and a funny sound like a demented fly was passing by. The lock suddenly exploded with a loud bang, and with a sarcastic looking smile, the boy swung the door open and stepped in, walking up the corridor.**

**As he reached the end of the corridor, he turned the corner and headed up to the reception desk, nodding a hello at a man passing him. As he arrived at the desk, he tapped his hands down on it with a tapping tune. "John Smith, Health and safety" shouted the boy with a jolly loud voice. The receptionist looked up at the piece of paper in the notepad that the boy was holding up, but he didn't even notice that the piece of paper was really blank. The boy called it Psychic Paper that tells people what you want them to think. "Very good" said the receptionist. "So tell me matey, have you got a Miss Foster around by any chance," said the boy with a wide smile. "Yes, yes, step into the lift and press the top button and it will take you up to her office" said the receptionist. The boy licked his lips and jogged over to the lift. He stepped in and pressing the very top "F" shaped button, the lift doors sprang closed and up it went.**

**The well-dressed coloured lady called Sylvia, glamorously walked over to Miss Foster's desk and gently placed a mug of tea down in front of Beckii who was sat at the opposite side. "That's very kind of you"… she said with a smile. "Let's just think of you as our guest Miss Smith" replied Miss Foster who was sat at the other end of the desk with her leg folded over the other. Beckii smiled before placing the mug of tea aside and leaning forwards with her arms on the desk. "So tell me Miss Foster…; she started. "Tell me about these magnificent new cakes of yours". Miss Foster, keeping her wide welcoming smile opened her mouth to speak. "This world is hungry Miss Smith. This world is in pain. We are so hungry…and that's what makes us so fat. Fatter than ever". Beckii eyed her suspiciously. "You've seen all of the cakes and chocolate bars in this world Miss Smith, certainly for your age". "Oh no I'm afraid not…I like to keep a good shape" replied Beckii with an unsure look. " Of course; started Miss Foster. " But the Galaxy bars, the milky way bars, THE YORKIE BARS!. The amount of fat inside them is just utterly ridiculous and you come here wondering why all of those have gone and been replaced with MY new cakes". Beckii said nothing. "So there is a special ingredient after all then…" she asked. Miss Foster nodded with a smirk. "Yes". "These new cakes are so healthy but then again they are so fat; said Miss Foster. "I know that the human race is so eager for chocolate. You've seen it everywhere, children coming out of school and heading straight for the nearest shop to get their daily mouthful of fat." "This is the human race Miss Smith," You gorge, everything chewy, munchy and delicious made from all makes". "The whole world just hot, sticky, cold sweets and drink. Beckii was staring at her with a look of disgust. "So you designed "Foster's Cakes"murmued Beckii with an eyeing look. "That's my name isn't it…" said Miss Foster, delivering another smile again. "Sylvia, collect her coat please" said Miss Foster. Sylvia approached the desk with Beckii's coat in hand. Beckii took it from her. "See her out" murmured Miss Foster. Sylvia nodded before leading Beckii towards the lift. "Oh and by the way, what planet do you come from?" asked Beckii as she walked towards the lift. "Nice try…"; muttered Miss Foster, cocking her head to the right to look at her. Beckii turned around and frowned at her before she turned back around and stepped into the lift with Sylvia in tow. Beckii gave Miss Foster a warning look before the lift doors sprang shut. Miss Foster walked back over to her desk and flipped open a wristpad on her wrist. "Sylvia…kill her".**

**Suddenly the doors of the other lift across the room sprang open and out came the boy. Miss Foster sprang around with wide eyes. "Who are you!?" she demanded. "OHH, sorry to disturb you…Miss Foster isn't it?" the boy asked with a smirk. Miss Foster nodded before glamorously walking over to him. "And who might you be"?; she asked. JOHN SMITH, health and safety, the boy said with a wide smile. Miss Foster let out a little giggle before grabbing a pen out of her pocket and pointing it at him. The boy was shocked as a blue light shone onto him and a gurgling noise sounded. It was a Sonic Pen, sort of like his. "Blimey…"; he muttered, still keeping his wide smile. Miss Foster took her finger off the small button on the sonic pen and put it back into her pocket. "Background radiation" she said with a smile as she slowly walked back around her desk. "Er…what?" asked the boy with a little nervous giggle. Miss Foster placed herself down on her desk chair. "Time and relevant dimension in space", funny thing eh?. The boy's smile suddenly for once dropped into a frown. "So tell me…tell me your real name boy" said Miss Foster. The boy stood still eyeing her for a moment. "My name is Felix", Felix Mcdermott". Miss Foster's eyes widened. "So now we are getting somewhere". "So tell me, what exactly are you doing here Mr Mcdermott". Felix straightened his neck with a casual look. "I've come to find out what your cakes are doing to the world". "What do you mean…"?, asked Miss Foster. "Don't pretend you don't know…these new cakes of yours are doing something to the population of this Earth and if you don't tell me what then I will find out what" warned Felix. Miss Foster let out a laugh. "What exactly are you suggesting here little boy". That the population of this Earth will come crashing down to my knees once a bite is taken out of my cakes?. "This special ingredient inside them…; started Felix. "It's making people keep coming back for more but aswell it's doing something to them"… "And what exactly is..that?" murmured Miss Foster with an eyeing look. "Ooo, I DUNNO" said Felix, as he rubbed his chin. The People?…maybe…becoming cake themselves…". Miss Foster's eyes slowly widened as Felix gave her a smirk of triumph. "You're a bit bright for your age aren't you" muttered Miss Foster. Felix gave her a wink. "And I'm afraid you know too much…such a shame for your age…KILL HIM". Felix suddenly crashed to the floor as two soaring cakes came flying down from nowhere. Felix jumped back up and stared up at the giant soaring cakes. His eyes widened as they descended themselves to the floor, revealing their true selves. They were robots made out of cake. "Say hello to my first two sons Mr Mcdermott", said Miss Foster as she held out her hands to the side with a smirk. Telling by the state of them, Felix knew immediately what they were. "Very clever…Oh how very, very clear" he murmured eyeing Miss Foster with wide eyes. "Get the picture now"?, she asked. Felix gave a sigh of anger. "So this is the special ingredient…", he started. "You buy it, you eat it…and you turn into it". Miss Foster slowly nodded. "And now…we can't have the whole world knowing can we…it's early days yet" she said smirking. "It's time to say goodbye…". "Well…I'm afraid not" said Felix. "Meaning?…", muttered Miss Foster. "Meaning…; started Felix. "BYE!". Felix suddenly zapped his plastic sonic stick at the windows, and one by one they all smashed to bits down on top of the cake robots. Felix made a run for the lift as the robot cakes splattered to the ground. Miss Foster, who had taken cover under her desk jumped back up and pointed her finger at Felix as he slipped into the lift. "FELIX MCDERMOTT!!", she shrieked, as the lift doors slammed closed.**

**Meanwhile, Beckii, who had just escaped being assassinated by Sylvia in the lift, was running up the street towards the nearest alleyway. She stopped and looked from left to right before picking up her phone and dialling a number. "Yeah, hello mum??, yeah just SHUSH for a minute would you".**

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP, Felix ran up a street before coming to a halt and reversing back into the middle. "Ah, come on you stupid thing"! he said, hitting the handheld machine thing in his hand. Suddenly it made a loud succession noise and with a big smirk, Felix continued to run down the street, where Beckii was.**

"**YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, STOP GIVING ME AN EARBASHING"!. There's nothing else I can do. Beckii hung up and slammed the phone back into her jacket pocket, zipping it back up. She took a deep breath and continued to run down the last bit of the street. And as she turned left around a corner out of view, Felix appeared around the corner at the other end of the street. Still following the signal, he raced as fast as he could down the street but came to a halt before he could turn the corner. The handheld signal machine he was holding had suddenly stopped and gone dead. He shaked it a bit but nothing happened. He must have lost the signal, he thought. **

**Around the corner in the middle stood Beckii, who had also come to a halt losing track of which direction the scream she thought she heard had sounded from. With a sigh, Beckii turned right and walked off, as Felix sighed and turned left, walking off in the other direction. **

**Back up in the now windowless office, Miss Foster was giving out orders to her three new robot cakes. (Once human). "Now then" she started. "You are now one of my children…there is a boy out there who knows everything about us!". "And we can't have that now can we"… Suddenly Miss Foster was interrupted by the loud alarm sound coming from her wristpad on the desk. She spun around on her heel and grabbed it. She smirked. "Bring them in…"**

**Beckii stepped up onto the doorstep of Boiling Road, Number 25 and rang the doorbell. She stood still with her hands in her pockets as the door swung open and out came a woman wearing her dressing gown with a towel around her head. "ALRIGHT?", she shrieked excitedly. "Yes thanks" replied Beckii. "Is it alright if I come in for a moment, I'm from "Foster's Cakes". "Yeahh sure" said the woman, stepping aside to let her in.**

"**Oh, I'm so sorry about the mess sweetheart" said the woman as she rushed into the living room and started to clear up, lifting things from the ground and placing them onto the table. "Oh, it's alright I won't be staying long" replied Beckii with a smile, taking a seat on the sofa. "So then, what's the case?" asked the woman sitting down next to her. "I'm Ruth by the way". Beckii gave her a smile before opening her mouth to speak. "Well, you've been one of the first top people to feed yourself on our new cakes right?" she asked, placing her hands together on her knees. "Ohh yeah, first customer of the month I was, bought about 12 packs each day, and mind you even though I'm not supposed to eat too much, I end up having them all!" shrieked the woman with a giggle. Beckii gave an unsure smile. She was struggling to make a decision about weather she should warn her that it might affect her, but as she opened her mouth to speak, a car horn sounded. "Oh that's for me" said Ruth giving a small laugh as she stood up. She walked over to the mirror and removed the towel from her head. "Right, I'm quickly gonna go up and get ready, if the taxi beeps again, give me a shout" she said as she retreated up the stairs. Beckii sighed and rubbed her face with stress.**

**Ten minutes later, Ruth was upstairs in the bathroom, straightening her hair. Suddenly she came to a halt as she felt something go flat in her stomach. She put her hand to it, feeling as though she had just been smacked in the stomach. She slowly lifted her hand, and feeling alright again, she looked back at the mirror only to see that her whole face was covered in pink icing. She screamed loudly, dropping her straightners onto the floor.**

**Beckii, who was still sat downstairs with her head in her hands heard the scream. She looked up with a puzzled look. "RUTH?" she shouted. There was no answer. She stood up and walked over to the staircase. "RUTH??" she shouted again, but there was still no reply. Beckii sighed before walking up the stairs and onto the landing. "Ruth?…" she muttered. "RUTH, YOU GETTING DRESSED"? she shouted through the bedroom door. She slowly turned the handle and opened up the door to find the room empty with the lights on. Beckii gave the room a puzzled look before shutting the door again and slowly she walked over to the closed bathroom door. She put her ear to it. She thought she could hear a strange noise, like something was crackling. "RUTH"? she shouted. "YOU ALRIGHT?". There was no reply. She tugged the handle but the door was locked. "RUTH IF YOU DON'T ANSWER I'M GONNA HAVE TO BANG THE DOOR DOWN" she shouted. Still no answer. Beckii sighed before stepping away from the door and charging at it with the side of her arm. The door burst open and she stepped in to find Ruth on the ground, covered in icing. Beckii's mouth dropped as bubbles started to appear over Ruth's body as if it were boiling. Beckii slowly stepped into the bathroom and knelt down, touching Ruth's arm. It was as hard as rock. And judging by the non-motion, she was obviously dead, but regenerating into something else. Beckii Suddenly stood back up and slowly backed away as Ruth's body lightened up in a bright pink. The bright light went back out to reveal a robot made out of cake. Ruth had completely gone. Beckii couldn't believe her eyes. She suddenly spun around and made a run down the stairs as the cake robot sprang to life.**

**Beckii swung the front door open and legged it out onto the street, with the robot cake hot on her tail. As Beckii legged it as fast as she could across the street, the robot curled up into an actual cake form and began to soar very fast after Beckii. Beckii looked behind her and was stunned. The robot was catching up with her fast, and Beckii who was completely out of breath, leaped down by dustbins. The cake unwrapped itself back into it's robot form and landed down on the ground. Beckii curled up into a ball as it lifted it's arm. Suddenly it burst, sending bits of cake and icing all over the place and onto Beckii. She slowly looked up to see a teenage boy standing there, looking over her with a smirk. "W-who are you"? she asked, shaking. "Felix Mcdermott" said the boy, and you?. Beckii's eyes suddenly widened and her mouth dropped. "No way". "What?" said Felix with a puzzled look on his face. "You…Are…Kidding me" continued Beckii as she stood up with her mouth dropped. "FELIX…MCDERMOTT?!" she shrieked, getting over excited. "Yess I am and who the hell might you be"? said Felix. "FELIX, IT'S ME, IT'S BECKII!". Felix gave an unsure look. "Beckii what…"?. "SMITH, BECKII SMITH!" she shrieked, holding her arms out to him. "No"… muttered Felix. "Oh yes" muttered Beckii. "OH NO!" shouted Felix as he lunged at Beckii, hugging her tight. "OH MY GOD, FELIX, I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE THE DAY!" shouted Beckii. "BUT WAIT FELIX!" she shouted, pushing him away. "THERE ARE THESE THINGS ABOUT, THESE CAKE THINGS"!. Felix's eyes widened. "Have you just seen one??" he asked, pointing his finger at her. "YEAH, YEAH, THEY'RE REVOLTING, MY FRIEND THAT I JUST MET TURNED INTO ONE AND CHASED AFTER ME AND AHH"!."SHUT UP AND COME ON"!, shouted Felix as he grabbed her hand and tugged her as they ran up the street together.**

"**SO WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW??" asked Beckii as they raced up the highstreet together. "THAT MISS FOSTER, THE ONE IN CHARGE OF THESE CAKE ROBOTS, SHE'S STARTING AN INVASTION SO IF WE GET THERE IN TIME WE MIGHT JUST BE ABLE TO STOP HER!". He tugged her hand harder and they started to run faster.**

**By the time Felix and Beckii had arrived outside the Foster's Cake Building it was too late. They both fell to the concrete ground as the whole place started to shake violently. People screamed as every building came crashing to the ground, sending cars flying into the air and slamming back down in a fireball. "FELIX, WHAT IS THIS AN EARTHQUAKE?!" screeched Beckii, holding onto a pole tight. Felix looked up at the shaking sky to see a humungus round cake come slowly spinning over the cake building and into the middle of the sky. WHAT THE HELL! Shouted Beckii in shock. "It's a spaceship" started Felix, AND THEY'RE COMING TO COLLECT THE CHILDREN!. An army of cake robots came marching and soaring in both directions up the large road, grabbing people in their way and slinging them high into the air and beyond.**

**Up on top of the cake building roof, Miss Foster was stood there with her arms out to the side, breathing in air. She took a few steps forward rite by the side, looking down over the large road. "MY CHILDREN!, MY ROBOTS!, MY CAKES!, UP!, CATCH YOUR FLIGHT!. Felix shot a look up at Miss Foster then back down to see the robot cakes stop where they are in rows of lines. Suddenly a blue light shone down on top of them from the gigantic round cake ship above. One by one they very slowly were lifted into the air and above. "THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!, THIS WORLD'S GOING TO BECOME CAKE!" screeched Beckii with her hands on her forehead. Felix shot a wide-eyed look from Miss Foster to the robots being lifted into the air. He suddenly jumped up and legged it up the path. "FELIX, WHERE YOU GOING??" shouted Beckii. Felix rolled to the left onto his knee and pointed his sonic stick up at Miss Foster on the building. He zapped it at the edge of the rooftop, where she was standing. Suddenly the whole edge cracked and collapsed viscously. Miss Foster gave a horrendous scream as she fell far down and hit the bottom with a splat. Felix had luckily closed his eyes just in time and gave an "ouch" whistle as he partly opened up one eye, looking down at Miss Foster's flattened body. He took cover behind a wall as all of the robots, that were halfway up in mid air, fell back down and splatted to the ground one by one. Felix looked up in triumph as the large round cake spaceship started to crumble and it wasn't long till it exploded, sending a shower of crumbs down below. Everyone slowly looked around and gave a sigh of relief, and it wasn't long till they were all jumping on top of eachother and hugging eachother with joy. Felix stood with his hands in his pockets smiling. He cocked his head to the right to see Beckii walking up the path towards him with a smile on her face. "Well, well, well, Felix Mcdermott really can save the world after all then" she said. "AHH, you know me, I never give up a fight for the Earth" replied Felix with a smirk of triumph. Beckii laughed. "Right then"; started Felix. "Miss Smith, would you care to accompany me to the you know what machine. He held out his arm to her. Beckii's eyes widened. "You mean…the…THE", "Yesss I do" said Felix. Beckii linked her arm around his and the pair walked back up the path and beyond.**

**The walk took about 15 minutes to the "MAKKI", that was Felix's mysterious machine that could fly and even travel through space and time. It was shaped as a Greenhouse with blacked out windows. Beckii felt a shiver of excitement go up her spine as the MAKKI stood there in front of her. Felix marched up to it and placed the key into the lock, turned it and opened it. "Laides first Miss Smith" said Felix with a smile as he stepped aside. Beckii gave him an excited smile before she legged it inside. Her mouth dropped when she stepped inside. The whole thing was massive, covered in gold and there in the middle was the massive control pad circle. She stepped over to it and looked up, closing her eyes and adoring the moment.**

**Beckii's eyes sprang open as the sound of the doors slamming shut made her jump. Felix stood there smiling at her. "Time to go then" he said. Beckii's smile faded a little bit. "Um…Felix"; she started. I don't really have a lot to do and I was wondering…if I could come with you. Felix's smile dropped. "You don't want that…?" asked Beckii. Felix said nothing and just looked at the ground. Beckii gasped. "I'm sorry…I'll go", she headed for the door but Felix stopped her. "It's not that I don't want you Beckii…it's just…I had another companion, another one I finally met". "Who was she?" asked Beckii. Georgia…you wouldn't know her…murmured Felix. And it Er…it got a bit complicated if you know what I mean". Beckii slowly shook her head unsure. Felix sighed and placed his hands into his coat pocket. "I did also meet a few others"; he started. "Hannah, Jamie, Kaylee… and they've…all gone" he finished. What about Madeline…?" murmured Beckii. Felix slowly looked up at her with a blank face. Beckii gave him a sorry look. "And as I said…it's not that I don't want you Beckii" said Felix. It's just…I just want a mate okay?". Beckii slowly nodded. But until then…welcome aboard Miss Smith…" he murmured as he slowly smiled widely. Beckii's eyes suddenly widened and she lunged at Felix, hugging him. "OHH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" she screeched. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT" shouted Felix with a laugh. He walked over to the control panel and placed his hand on a shiny handle. "Hold on to something tight" said Felix with an excited smirk. Beckii slowly gripped a spare hand handle on the control panel and smiled feeling nervous. "You're gonna love this part" muttered Felix as he tugged the handle and suddenly the whole machine shot upwards and soared away, faster and faster, heading off to somewhere new and exciting.**

**NEXT TIME…**

" **Welcome to life as a companion Miss Smith" said Felix.**

"**YOU'RE JOKING, PLYMOUTH 1918!?" said Beckii**

"**USE YOUR SOUL…AWAKENING THE SKY!" said the crypt keeper.**

"**Ninety people have gone missing off the streets and all in one week, and believe me something isn't right" said Allan. "What's not right then…"? asked Felix.**

"**FELIX HELP ME!!" screeched Beckii as the mysterious hooded women dragged her through the dark and away.**

"**OUR LORD AND MASTER, THE TIME HAS COME, THE PROPHERCY HAS BEEN SET!" shouted one of the hooded women**

"**They said an old legend of Plymouth caused the nuclear bombs under the sea's surface to be held there and now things are going to change!" said Felix**

"**DETINATE THE NUCLEAR BOMBS!!" croaked the demon as it leaped from the sky.**

**THE FELIX MCDERMOTT**

**ADVENTURES**

_**FELIX MCDERMOTT**_

_**BECKII SMITH**_

_**Lesley Coleman**_

_**James Stevens**_


End file.
